


How Did It Come To This?

by StarkRogers



Series: Snakey Good Omens [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Hemipenis, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Monsterfucking, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Two Penises, crowley is in snake form and he has two penises and they fuck if that's not your thing clear out, snake sex, sort of besitality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers/pseuds/StarkRogers
Summary: From the Good Omens Kinkmeme:"Crowley, snake-form, sex with Az. Simple as that."Aziraphale casually brings up the fact that snakes have two penises; Crowley crassly offers to prove it; snake sex happens.





	How Did It Come To This?

Aziraphale pants, laying on his back, his hands grasping at the soft, cool scales all around him. He can feel his body clenching around one of Crowley's lengths as it slides freely inside him, the other clutched in Aziraphale's free hand – holding both of them in his sweaty palm. Holding Crowley, and filled by him at the same time… 

Oh HEAVEN – how did it even come to this!? 

\-----

HE certainly hadn't proposed it, he'd simply made a biological observation of natural snakes, nothing more. He'd just been reading one of the many books for sale in his shop as Crowley lounged sideways in an armchair. But bless him, he hadn’t said no when Crowley had smirked, grabbed the front of his trousers lewdly, and offered to show him. He should have, really, even though the thought had sent a bright feeling of heat right to his carnal bits.

But he didn’t protest. He let Crowley stand up, walk over, and kiss him, let the demon’s wet tongue invade his mouth. He heard himself quietly whispering “yes" and wondered what part of his humanity was betraying him. Crowley figured it out first, his long fingers sliding in between Aziraphale's thighs, making him yelp. Crowley’s laugh was deep and dark, sending shivers down Aziraphale’s spine. 

“You REALLY like this idea, naughty angel,” Crowley grinned. 

\-----

Crowley's muscular coils roll them over until Aziraphale is on his knees. Crowley pulls out, then presses a single length back in as Aziraphale moans helplessly, completely beyond any coherent thought. Crowley does it again: leaving Aziraphale empty and gasping before filling him again – but it's not enough anymore. 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale whimpers, knotting his fingers in his pale hair, his head pressed against the sheets senselessly begging, desperate for more, for what he knows Crowley can give him. “Crowley, please, please-" The coils of Crowley's long body flex around Aziraphale as he pleads, and the next time he presses inside it’s with both slick lengths. Aziraphale’s voice breaks in a shout, his back arching to take it all in. It's enough, it's enough, finally, thank God, thank Heaven, thank Hell, he can't THINK straight! He gives up, gives in to everything. 

\-----

The lock on the front door had clicked shut and the sign flipped itself over from Open to Closed as they fumbled their way upstairs. Crowley pulled Aziraphale down onto the bed and kissed him again until they were both breathless. Then their hands found buttons and zippers and clothing fell to the floor in haphazard piles. Aziraphale held Crowley’s head in his hands, because he was still unsure that this was really about to happen. Any questions he may have had about whether Crowley was still enthusiastic about the whole idea were blown from his mind by the devilish grin on Crowley’s face. 

“Stop overthinking it,” Crowley said, and before Aziraphale could do just that, the man beside him melted, shifted into a different form: thick muscular coils, a flickering tongue, cool smooth scales. Aziraphale momentarily couldn’t think of anything at all, which was quite a revelation in and of itself. Crowley slithered up onto the bed, all black and red with the same yellow eyes, and Aziraphale sank down into the soft, cool embrace of his coils. Crowley was all muscle beneath slick, dry scales and Aziraphale couldn't hold back a moan as their bodies entwined on the sheets. Crowley looped himself behind Aziraphale’s neck and around his shoulders and still had length left to wrap around Aziraphale’s legs. Strong muscles pulled Aziraphale’s knees wide – muscles he had no desire to fight. 

“Oh Crowley,” he whispered in awe, closing his eyes as Crowley's weight settled down over him. He felt something suddenly slick and thick and warm between his legs, sending shivers up his spine. “Crowley,” he moaned, reaching down and feeling two splendid lengths between his fingers, wet and long enough to take his breath away. “Yes,” he said as soon as he found air, and with a moan Crowley was filling him with a single length, and Aziraphale suddenly found himself wondering how in heaven he'd ended up like this. 

\-----

There is no more thinking happening in Aziraphale’s head now, not with both of Crowley's lengths inside him, filling him to the brim. He'll notice later the pool of drool he's leaving on the sheets, but right now he can't close his mouth between moans, can't swallow, can barely inhale between every gasp and shudder of his body. Thick, strong muscles surround him, scales slip against his sweat-slick skin and he loses track of all sense of time. Heat and pressure and pleasure build in him until finally he knows he must be coming, but in this world of senselessness he’s completely lost in it, coasting a wave of beautiful gold and silver. 

Gentle hands in his hair bring him back around, as his lungs remember how to work, and he manages a dry swallow. Gentle hands turn him on the bed until noses meet and gentle kisses flick against his eyelids. Finally, he opens his eyes and finds familiar yellow ones looking back at him, crinkling in the corners as Crowley smiles. 

“Welcome back, Angel,” Crowley says softly, and Aziraphale is gratified to see his red hair plastered to his head with sweat. “Quite a trip we’ve both been on, I think.”

“Yes,” Aziraphale replies, a tired smile crossing his own lips. “I think… a nap, now.”

Crowley doesn’t deign to respond with words, he simply nuzzles up under Aziraphale’s neck, and falls asleep with Aziraphale’s arms around him.

How did it come to this? Aziraphale hasn’t any idea – but it was most certainly worth it.


End file.
